Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles
Gifted Inmates Academy also known as Prison School for the Gifted (才囚学園, saishū gakuen)' '''is the main setting of ''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing. It is a prison school similar to its predecessor Hope's Peak Academy. The difference is that it imprisons students and that it has a dome around it. It is run by Monokuma and his self-proclaimed children; the Monokumarz. Description The Gifted Inmates Academy is where the new Ultimate students' Killing School Life takes place. The high school (and hotel) are in a garden surrounded by a cage and grass growing inside and dilapidated ambiance. According to Famitsu preview, it was prepared specially by the Monokumarz. Because the interior of the school has been neglected for a long time, there's wild grass growing in places, and a pervasive sense of an abandoned building hangs about. However, with sunlight streaming in, it's very different from Hope's Peak with its sealed windows, and it seems that the player can look out and see what's going on the outside. Furthermore, this game too will have the 2D sprites on the 3D map. In addition, the player can explore a more realistic 3D map. There is a hallway with grass and flowers growing in it, and a library with a huge number of books scattered around. Students The sixteen Ultimate students were chosen by the government through the implementation of a special promotional system called the “Gifted System”. The system was founded to cultivate geniuses from all over the country, so these students who are predicted to have promising futures not only receive scholarships, but also rights such as the right to vote or run for office. Students can use research labs put in place for their individual talents to hone their skills. Known Students: * Kaede Akamatsu (Ultimate Pianist) * Kiibo (Ultimate Robot) * Kaito Momota (Ultimate Astronaut) * Maki Harukawa (Ultimate Nursery School Teacher) * Tenko Chabashira (Ultimate Aikidou Master) * Kokichi Oma (Ultimate Supreme Ruler) * Shuichi Saihara (Ultimate Detective) * Ryoma Hoshi (Ultimate Tennis Player) * Tsumugi Shirogane (Ultimate Cosplayer) * Rantaro Amami (Ultimate ???) * Miu Iruma (Ultimate Inventor) * Gonta Gokuhara (Ultimate Entomologist) * Himiko Yumeno (Ultimate Magician) * Korekiyo Shinguji (Ultimate Folklorist) * Angie Yonaga (Ultimate Fine Artist) * Kirumi Tojo (Ultimate Maid) School Rules #There is no end date for the communal school life at Gifted Inmates Acdemy. #When a murder occurs, everyone must participate in a school trial. #If the true culprit is found during the trial, then only the guilty party will be executed. #If the true culprit is not found during the trial, everyone except the guilty party will be executed. #If the culprit succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will graduate and be permitted to leave. #If the innocent continue to win, the game will end when there are only two participants remaining. #The hours between 10 p.m. and 8 a.m. are designated as “night time” and the cafeteria and gym will be locked. #Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited. #Monokuma will not interfere or aid with murders. #Your Monopad should be kept safe, and please do not break it. #The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students discover a body. #Students are free to investigate the school at will. There are no restrictions on this. #Anyone who breaks the school rules will be punished by the Nasty Monkeys. #The headmaster may add rules at any time. To enforce the rules, there are sophisticated anthropomorphic animal-shaped killing weapons known as the “Nasty Monkeys”, five in total, each piloted by a Monokumazus member, and will punish any student who breaks a school rule. Trivia * Part of the Japanese name "才囚" and a different word, "最終", meaning "final" or "last" are homophonous. Category:Locations